


After Glow

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: encounter verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A moment where Iceman is basking in the afterglow of sex with Northstar and trying to avoid thinking about some things.





	After Glow

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was written before Bendis outed Bobby as gay. So Bobby was written as bisexual.

After Glow

He had to admit sex with Jean Paul was incredible every time. He hadn’t intended to begin a sexual relationship so soon after accepting that he swung both ways but it just felt right and he knew it had helped smooth things over with Jean Paul. He could still remember the man who’d just hoped out of bed to head to the shower to get cleaned up’s doubts about his honesty when he’d asked him out. He knew they were still at that stage where they were finding out if they could really make a go of it as a couple, finding out if they had enough interest in common to be more than friends but the one area he knew they were extremely compatible was in the bedroom.

Of course it would be nice if Jean Paul would stay in bed afterwards and enjoy the after glow with him but the other man preferred to shower and change the sheets before going to sleep in each other arms. It reminded him quiet a bit of his time with Opal but at least Jean Paul didn’t expect him to change the sheets while he was in the shower. He could lay here and wallow for a bit and Jean Paul would change the sheets while he was in the shower. He knew he should feel a bit guilty letting his new lover do that every time but it was Jean Paul’s bed. He heard the shower cut off and was a bit surprised it usually took Jean Paul longer to get cleaned up. He turned to look toward the bathroom and watched Jean Paul walk out in just a towel. He was enjoying the view but the look on the other man’s face looked worried. “Bobby I need to ask you something.”

He wondered what it could be about as he nodded. “Some friends of mine are coming into town in a few days and we always have dinner in a nice restaurant.” He was a bit confused. “It is tradition that we invite along anyone we are involved with and I want to know if you will come?” He realized now why Jean Paul was worried they had been on some casual dates but this was a date where everyone would know they were together.

“Yes, I’ll go I’d love to meet your friends.” He knew immediately that he was lying to Jean Paul that he wasn’t ready but it was too late to take it back. He could tell how happy it made the other man and he knew this was a step he needed to take. He was surprised when Jean Paul jumped back into the bed on the messy sheets and gave him a big kiss. “So since you have to shower again why I don’t I join you?” He knew it was a mistake to distract himself with sex that he should deal with how he felt but he just wanted to feel good again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
